First Comes Love
by NotEnoughQuinncedes
Summary: Quinn Fabray is the most popular girl at school. Quinn is use to all the girls at school throwing themselves at her but what happens when she meets the one girl she wants but can't have. Will Quinn work hard to get her or return to her player ways. Warning girlpeen. Quinncedes of course! Quinntana Friendship
1. Chapter 1

THIS IDEA LITERALLY CAME TO ME OUT OF NOWHERE SO I DECIDED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU GUYS!? QUINN HAS A GIRLPEEN IN THIS STORY, WANTED TO TRY IT OUT SO LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE. PLUS IM TRYING TO BUILD UP THE AMOUNT OF QUINNCEDES STORY SINCE NO OTHER AUTHOR WRITES THEM. FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOMED SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Okay so first let me introduce myself, my name is Quinn Fabray..that's right THE Quinn Fabray. I am sixteen years old and a junior at McKinley High School, a school that is run by me, my brother Sam and my best friends Santana and Puck. We have been ruling this school since our freshman year at McKinley when me, Sam, and Noah joined the football team and Santana became head Cheerio. I worked hard to earn the respect of all the guys on the team, I could do everything they could do and even ten times better. By sophomore year on the football team I became the Quarterback and co-captain with my brother Sam. You may think that it is odd to see a girl playing such a tough and masculine sport but I'm not like most girls. I was born with male parts..you know like I have a dick and balls. I'm definitely a girl don't be confused, I have boobs, curves, and all the other features that females have but I was just lucky enough to also have a fully functioning 7 inch penis. I know you're probably wondering if I can get a girl pregnant right? We'll the answer to that is yes, because of this my parents never hesitate to ask me if I'm sexually active and if I'm using protection. It's so annoying but I understand they are just being protective, they don't want any Quinn Jrs anytime soon. I am sexually active, it's kind of hard not to be when every single girl at school pretty much throws themselves at you. I have hooked up with pretty much every hot girl at school but I always wear a condom, I'm no fool people. I must say it is pretty awesome to be me, I'm the captain of the football team, most popular girl at school, I have awesome friends, my family is loaded with money and I can get any girl I want.

"Quinn hurry up, I don't want to be late on the first day of school!" I hear my brother Sam yell from on the other side of my door.

"Calm your tits Sam I'm coming!" I yell back at my little brother. I look myself over once again in the mirror making sure my hair was exactly the way I wanted it. I applied Chapstick to my lips, which was a must since I never knew when some girl would pull me into the bathroom for a quick make out session. I put on my letterman jacket, grab my book bag and keys then head out the door.

Once I get downstairs I see Sam standing in the kitchen talking to Mom, dad was most likely already headed off to work. "Good morning everyone." I say cheerfully announcing my presence. They both turn around and look at me, Mom has a smile on her face but Sam looks annoyed. "Glad you could finally grace us with your presence Miss Frabay." Sam says sarcastically. "Your so welcome Mr Fabray but you should know that it's not easy to look like me, I can't dissappoint the ladies." I joke winking my eye at Sam, he just rolls his eyes.

"Quinn I hope you know that school isn't all about football and girls." My mom says, she is always giving me this lecture. "Really? that's the only reason why I go to school." I say jokingly but my mom doesn't seem to be amused.

"I'm serious Quinnie, you can't let these little pretty girls distract you from keeping good grades. You can't get into a prestiges school on just your good looks."

"I know Mom, are you forgetting that I haven't got anything less than a B since middle school. I'm focused on my schoolwork mom, I know how to balance both work and my social life." I am a lot smarter most people think I am, just because I spend a lot of time talking about girls and football. In actuality Im at the top of my class with my 3.9 GPA, I know how important it is for me to get into a great school.

"Just making sure your still focused sweetheart, now both of you need to head out so your not late for school."

"Yes Ma'am I'm ready to go." Sam says, grabbing his bag off the table then places a kiss on Mom"s cheek. I do the same before we say good bye and head outside to my car.

We walk into the hallways and of course all eyes are on me and Sam like always. The kids part like the Red Sea as we walk down the hallways, it feels so good to have this type of power.

We walk to our lockers which are directly beside each other and see our friends Santana and Noah waiting for us."What's up Fabrays, ready for another awesome year of ruling this school." Santana says with a smirk on her face once we approach them. "Of course, I don't know any other way." I counter back. Santana is the most feared person at our school, nobody messed with her. She didn't even have to be physical to scared people at school they already knew what she was capable of. Everyone knew that if they messed with any of us that they would have hell to pay. She wasn't a bully far from it actually, she only used her evil for good. Santana and I have always been friends since we were little kids. We bonded over the fact that we have the same condition, yes Santana has a penis just like me. I found out one day by accidentally when we were ten years old we were having a sleep over one night and I walk in on her peeing and there it was..a penis. At first she was embarrassed but I reassured her quickly that I was cool with it for obvious reasons and we have been best friends ever since. Santana is just as much of a ladies-lady as I was, we would even hook up with girls together sometimes, yeah we're really close.

"I'm just ready to see what kind of hot new freshman girls we have this year." Noah says with a smirk on his face as he ran his hands through his Mohawk. "Dude that's really creepy, those girls are like fourteen years old." Sam says playfully nudging Puck in the shoulder. "Hey I don't discriminate, if a girl wants to take a ride on the Puckster who am I to turn her down because of her age."

"I swear I wonder why we are even friends with you, you are such a weirdo." Santana says with an annoyed look on her face. "Yeah I definitely agree, you need to leave those freshman girls alone okay. I hate to see you on an episode of To Catch A Predator." I say to Noah, I don't understand why he would want to be with a freshman anyway. "Hey don't judge me I can't help that I love the ladies and the ladies love me." We all just laugh at him, even though he can be a total creep we still love him. He is always there when we need him the most and he would give us the shirt off his back."Yeah okay Puckerman."

"Oh I forgot to ask you, how was your date with Kitty last night?"

Noah asks me wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Okay first of all it wasn't a date, we just went to her house made out for awhile then she gave me a blowjob. I went home and that was pretty much the end of it, she has text me everyday since then asking to hang out again but I keep avoiding her."

"Lesbro she gave you a blowjob and you didn't even have to take her on a date, so why are you ignoring her? Santana asks me obviously confused to why I was ignoring kitty.

"Okay, I will meet you up with you guys at lunch. It's too early in the morning to be talking about my sister getting blow jobs." Says my little brother, even though he should be used to this kind of talk by now.

"Im coming with you bro, I can tell there isn't going to be any dirty details, see ya." Noah and Sam head off down the hallway, we always meet up with each other at lunch since they didn't have a class with Santana and I until third period. Okay Q, what's up with you avoiding sexy ass Kitty!"

"Kitty wants to be more than just fuck buddy's she wants to be official girlfriends and I'm not down with that. It's too many hot girls at this school for me to settle down with just one." Kitty and I have been hooking up for four months now, nothing serious just sex. In the beginning we both had an understanding that we would just be fuck buddies and nothing more. Lately her attitude about the situation has changed, she wants to be official girlfriends and Quinn Fabray does not do the whole relationship thing. The thing is Kitty and I tried dating back when we were freshman but she became too jealous and possessive. Girls were always flirting with me and Kitty just couldn't handle that so I broke things off. I haven't been in a relationship since then, I mean there is just too many girls in the world to just settle with one.

"Looks like Kitty wants to tame the monster, I guess she didn't learn her lesson from the first time you two dated. I remember how jealous she use to get whenever she used to see you talking to other girls. That girl has it bad for you Quinn Fabray, you better watch out she might be the one to make you fall in love." We just stare at each other for a couple of seconds before we both bust out laughing.

"That was hilarious me Quinn Elise Fabray falling in love, that's not going to happ-." Suddeningly I feel someone crashing to me from behind. Thanks to my experince getting hit unexpectingly during football I only tumble forward a little. The person that bump into me wasn't so lucky, I hear them fall to the ground. Concern that they person who crashed into me might be hurt I turn around to help them.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Santana asks the person who crash into me. "Yeah I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, this is my first day here and I'm just trying to find where my locker is." We help the girl to her feet then gather her books off the floor. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate the help." We stand up and hand her all of her books and for the first time I see her face. Holy shit this girl is beautiful, like no kidding really beautiful. "Your welcome, it's no problem really." Says Santana, I don't say anything because I'm to busy checking this girl out. She is a curvey African American girl, with long black hair, and full beautiful lips. She has on a tight dress that stop a little above her knees that show off her curves perfectly. She is wearing a black leather jacket on top of it. "My name is Mercedes Jones by the way, I just moved here from Georgia with my parents and older brother."

"Nice to meet you Mercedes, my name is Santana Lopez and this is my best friend Quinn Fabray." I stop checking out Mercedes once I hear my best friend say my name, I try to focus on the conversation at hand.

"Nice to meet you both, maybe we can catch up later but right now I need to find my next class. Do you know where Mr. Shuester classroom is located, I have Spanish first period." Mercedes says looking down at her schedule she was biting on her bottom lip, I don't know if it was something she did when she was thinking hard all I know is it was really sexy.

"Yeah of course just go down the hall and make a left, it's the second door on your right." Santana tells her because at the moment I'm not able to say anything because I'm too intrigued by this brown skin girl.

"Thank you so much, again I'm really sorry for bumping in to you." She says to me but for some reason I'm not able to get out any words to reply back. What the hell is wrong with me I'm always great at talking to girls, it's one of my specialties. She stares at me waiting for me to say something to her but I can't think of anything to say..FUCK!

"Forgive my friend I don't know why she's being weird right now. This school isn't that big so I'm sure we we'll bump into each other again, no pun intended." Santana says to Mercedes, my best friend gives me the "what the hell is wrong with you" look.

"Okay catch you guys later." Will that the beautiful brown skin girl walks away and before she turns the corner she looks back and gives us a small little wave.

"Quinn that was really rude of you, why were you just staring at the girl like some dummy." Santana asks me once Mercedes had turned down the hallway.

"I want her Santana."

"Quinn what are you talking about."

"I'm talking about Mercedes, I want her Santana and I'm going to have her."

"I don't know Q, I got a feeling that she is not like those other girls who just throw themselves at you. You might actually have to put in some work for her, she might actually turn you down."

"Yeah right, have you forgotten who I am? Nobody can resist me, I have a perfect record and this one will be no different then the others." I tell my best friend confidently, it's no way that the new girl wouldn't want me. Gay, straight or bi it didn't matter I always won the girl and Mercedes Jones was about to become my next trophy.

THANKS FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN QUINN FINALLY GETS A CHANCE TO TALK TO MERCEDES? WILL IT BE AS EASY AS QUINN THINKS? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. First Time For Everything

I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Mercedes since this morning when I looked like a complete idiot. Second period is over and I'm heading to the cafeteria with Santana by my side, hopefully I will see Mercedes there. As we walk into the cafeteria I look around hoping to spot Mercedes in the crowd of students sitting with their respected cliques. I don't see her yet so she probably hasn't found her way here. "Q who are you looking for?" Santana asks noticing my wondering eyes.

"Obviously I'm looking for Mercedes, I guess she hasn't came in yet."

"Really Q, your not even going to wait to let the girl get use to her first day at a new school."

"Quinn Fabray never let's an opportunity go to waste, you should know this already San." I playfully nudge her with my shoulder. "You know it's really weird when you talk about yourself in third person Fabray." I never really noticed how often I talked in third person, just kind of a habit I guess. "Whatever come on let's go find these boys, you know they won't know their lefts from their rights without us." I wrap my arms around San shoulders and lead her over to the table we've been sitting at since sophomore year. It's in the middle of the cafeteria surrounded by all the other cliques. I liked the way it is setup it's like we are the center of attention. Noah and my brother are already sitting down waiting on us, I see Puck flirting with some girls at the next table over. He is the worst I swear, I love to flirt with girls just as much as the next person but Puck always seems like a creep when he does it. Even though he could be a complete creep at times there were still girls who were willing to give Puck whatever he wanted just because he was in our crew. I slap Puck on the back of his head just for the fun of it.

"What was that for Q?" Puck rubs the back of his head where my palm had just been. "No reason..I just wanted to, guess you just have that affect on me." We both giggle then Santana and I sit down across from the boys, Sam was sitting at the table enjoying his tray full of tots. "Have you guys seen the new kid Jake Jones, the guy is freaking ripped. Noah and I was trying to convince him to join the football, he was All American at his last school." Jake that must be Mercedes brother and apparently he is a really good football player. We could definitely use him on our team since one of our star wide receivers graduated last year. This will work out even more perfect for me, I get someone who can help me win our school another championship. Also I will get to score off the field with his sister, life keeps getting better. "What did he say when you asked him about joining the football team?"

"He said he would think about it but apparently he recently discovered that he is really into singing and dancing so he wants to join the glee club."

"What?! We can't let him do that it's going to be social suicide for him." There is no way I was going to give this guy up to the glee club. I mean he could of course do both but the kids at school would never respect a jock in the glee club. The glee club is at the bottom of the social ladder, they win some competitions but they always get out shined by the football team, basketball team, baseball team, and of course the Cheerios. The kids at school don't bully them we've made sure of that. We may not be friends with the glee club but we sure aren't going to let them get bullied. We didn't want anyone at our school to get bullied, which was something that Santana, Sam, Noah, and I took care of once we took over the school. See it was a time before us that the kids in glee club would get slushied and we just were not having that. We made it be known that if anyone dared to throw a slushie at the glee club or anyone for that matter, it would be hell to pay. Even though the glee kids didn't get bullied they were still outcast and most times they were completely forgotten about.

"We told him that it would be a horrible idea for him to join the glee club but the guy wants to do his own thing. He doesn't care about popularity so I guess the glee club is gaining another outcast." He doesn't care about popularity? Is this guy crazy, everyone wants to be popular.

"We'll that's just going to be his problem if he wants to join the glee club so be it. It's not like the are actually terrible I've heard them sing and their kind of good."We all give Santana questioning looks..did she really just admit to listening to the glee club. She is definitely hanging out with Tina too much, I've never heard the glee club sing and I didn't want to. I don't understand why people would do something that they know is going to make them an outcast.

"You've been hanging out with Tina too much Santana, she is starting to rub off on you." I warn my best friend, who rolls her eyes and straightens her Cheerio ponytail. "I only hang out with her because she's been helping me get better with my math over the summer. My mom suggested it since I almost failed Pre-calculus last year. Anyway one day when we were in her room she started playing one of the DVDs from their competition and it's was actually..good." I was actually about to say something to her about not getting too close to this Tina girl when I see Mercedes fine ass walk through the cafeteria doors.

"I'll be right back, I got to go spit some game to the new girl." I take out my small mirror to make sure everything looked how I wanted it to. "Your talking about Jake's sister right? He mentioned her this morning but we never got a chance to see her, where is she?" Sam asks me looking around for which girl I was speaking of. "She's right their with the leather jacket by the tots." Mercedes has grabbed a tray and is now getting it filled with tots, she is smiling at the cafeteria lady filling her tray.

"Damn I wish I had saw her first, she is fine! Plus she has those curves in all the right places." Puck says with little to much excitement for me and for some very odd reason I feel a little jealous. "Back off Puckerman, Mercedes is mine..we'll not yet but she will be."

"Hey I have no problem with that Q but just in case she's not into you, I'll be waiting patiently." Puck tells me with this dumbass smirk on his face.

"In your dreams Puck..now sit back relax and watch the master work." I say, super confident that by the end of this conversation I'm going to have Mercedes begging me to take her out. I get up from the table and walk over to where Mercedes was sitting all alone.

"Hey Mercedes mind if I take a seat?" Mercedes looked up from her tray and smiles at me showing off her pearly white teeth. "Oh hi..I'm sorry it's been a pretty busy day, what's your name again?" She has a puzzled look on her face. How in the hell could she forget my name, nobody forgets me I'm Quinn freaking Fabray. It is her first day so I'm going to let it slide this time. "It's Quinn..Quinn Fabray but my friends mostly call me Q."

"That's right I thought so, I just didn't want to call you the wrong name. Have a seat Quinn, I'm just waiting on my brother and two other girls I met this morning." I take a seat next to her, scooting as close to her as I possible could. She seems uncomfortable that I was sitting so close to her which was strange because most girls would be melting into me right now. "Uh Quinn do you think you could scoot over a little."

"Sure, no problem sexy it's just hard for me to not get close to a girl as fine as you."

"We'll I hope you have strong will power because I don't like for people I don't know to be so close to me." It's this girl serious right now, does she not know how lucky she is that I'm hitting on her. She scoots farther away from me but she still has a smile on her face.

"My bad Mercedes I understand you don't know me we'll enough yet, so how about you get to know me." Take notes people Quinn Fabray is very smooth with her words.

"I have no problem trying to get to know you Quinn, I'm always open to new friends." She tells me politely, am I really getting friend zoned right now.

"You see Mercedes I don't want to just be your friend, I want to get to know you on a more intimate and personal level." I slowly lick my bottom lips which the ladies always found sexy. I hear a giggle come from Mercedes and I'm so confused right now. "Please tell me your joking Quinn, you've only known me for a couple of hours and you're already trying to have sex with me." Hearing it said out loud does make it seem pretty weird and aggressive but I haven't gotten any complaints before. "Come on Mercedes I'm hot and your fine as hell so what's the problem?"

"The problem Quinn Fabray is that I don't know you so I'm not going to just have sex with you. I'm not that type of girl to just have sex with someone who approaches me in the manner you just did. I am a lady who demands respect and who will only give the time of day to someone who is actually willing to court and romance me. So sorry I'm sure your use to girls throwing themselves at you but it definitely won't be me." I think my jaw is actually on the ground right now, she just basically told me to fuck off. I've never had this happen to me a day in my life. Girls practically throw themselves at me everyday and the one girl I want doesn't even want anything to do with me! The odd thing is that even though she completely dissed me, it kind of makes me want her even more.

"Okay Mercedes I'm sorry maybe my approach was off but-." Before I can even finish I feel someone cover my eyes and whisper in my ear. "Guess who." Oh just great, she picked the worse time to show up. "Hi Kitty."

She takes her hands off my eyes and I see an overly excited Kitty standing beside me with a huge grin on her face. "Hey babe I've missed you, you haven't been answering my text or calls." Before I know it Kitty sits on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck. I look over to see Mercedes wearing this disgusted and annoyed look on her face. Dammit Kitty..Mercedes probably thinks that Kitty is my girlfriend, which will make me look like some cheating jerk since I just got done flirting with her . "We'll it was nice talking to you Quinn I leave you and your girlfriend alone, see you around." She grabs her tray off the table and walks away before my mind could register something to say to stop her. "Who was that babe, I've never seen her here before and she's definitely not a freshmen." Kitty asks me more out of jealousy than genuine curiosity. I take her hands and unwrap them from behind my neck. "Kitty you have to stop calling me "babe", also that's Mercedes she just moved here from Georgia with her brother. And to answer your last question I haven't been calling or texting you because you keep bringing up this relationship crap."

"Why are you so against us getting back together, I care about you a lot Quinn and I know you care about me."

"I do care about you Kitty but me and you are like fire and gasoline, it's dangerous when were together."

"It wouldn't be like that if you were faithful to me when were in a relationship!"

"Don't even go there Kitty I never cheated on you when we were together. Yes I may have flirted with girls but that is as far as it went. You let your jealousy ruin our relationship, I was always faithful." She doesn't say anything against this because she knows it's true. Yes I sleep around with a lot of girls now but that's because I'm single, when I'm in a relationship I am faithful and actually a pretty good girlfriend.

"Okay maybe your right but I don't see why you can't give us another chance?" I can see it in Kitty's eyes that she really wants me to give her another chance but I think it's more about the status than the actual relationship. She just wants to claim me as her own so everyone can be jealous of the fact that she tamed the beast which is Quinn Fabray.

"I don't want to be in a relationship right now Kitty, I'm enjoying the single life. I don't want to be committed to one person, plus I got to much going on to be worrying about a relationship." I tell her honestly and she rolls her eyes at me in annoyance. "So I'm good enough for you to fuck and for me to suck you dick but not good enough to be your girlfriend."

"Don't act like I'm forcing you to do these things, your the one texting my phone asking me to come over not the other way around. And you know why you keep coming back for more is because no one can fuck you the way I can." I tell her not loud enough so the rest of the cafeteria can hear but stern enough that she gets the point. I see a shift change in her eyes and I know I'm in trouble and not the way your thinking.

"Meet me in the girls bathroom in five minutes, I want you to fuck me with that big cock." She whispers in my ear and I feel my penis twitch in my boxers. She gets off my lap and walks out the cafeteria. My head is telling me to not follow her into that bathroom because Kitty is nothing but trouble. Yet my other head is telling me to follow Kitty into the bathroom and fuck the trouble right out of her. I sit there for two more minutes thinking about the situation, then I finally decide to listen to my dick head and follow Kitty into the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom locking the door behind me and I check under each stall for Kitty, I find her in the last stall.

Once I enter the stall Kitty is all over me, kissing and biting on my neck doing all the things she knows turns me on. Kitty takes the tip of her tongue and begin tracing it along my neck, this causes my cock to start growing. I feel Kitty unbuttoning my pants and undoing my zipper, then my pants fall down around my ankles. She begins to stroke my now hard cock through my boxers and it feels so good. "Hold on let me grab a condom out of my pocket." Kitty stops her motions as I bend down an retrieve an extra large magnum out of my pocket. I always keep a condom in my pocket because I want to always be prepared for situations like this. I pull my boxers all the way down and my dick springs free hitting my stomach. "Damn Quinn your cock is so big, I need it in me now." Kitty husks out to me in a lustful daze, her mouth was practically watering. I open the condom and roll it onto my cock until it stops at the base of my shaft. I take off Kitty's skirt and ruined panties and when I slide my hand into her pussy she is literally soaking wet. "You ready for me to fuck you with my big dick."

"Yes Q please! I want you to fuck me soo bad." I waste no more time, I lift Kitty off the ground and her legs wrap around my waist. I quickly enter her with all 7 1/2 inches of my cock, and bury myself inside kitty's tight pussy. "Ugh Quinn!" Kitty moans out, her arms wrapped tight around my neck. In times like this I'm thankful that I lift a lot of weighs with the guys because I'm able to hold Kitty up with no problem. I hear Kitty grunt every time I thrust inside of her, her pussy feels amazing around my cock. "Fuck Kitty your pussy is so fucking tight." I begin to thrust harder into Kitty and now we are both panting and sweating. "Yes fuckkk me harder, fuck this tight pussy." And I do just that, I push Kitty's back against the bathroom stall and pump my cock deep inside of her pussy. I'm thrusting my dick inside her, hard and fast and the sensation is fucking amazing. I can't help but groan as I push through kitty's clenched walls. I see Kitty's eyes roll back every time I thrust my cock inside her. "God...Q..Soo fuckking GOOD!"

"Fuckk your pussy feels so good around my dick!" I begin to hit Kitty's spot with each thrust and I feel her nails rake across my back.

"God..so fucking close." Kitty moans and I am too, the sensation of Kitty's pussy around my cock and the moans that are coming from her is almost to much and I'm trying hard not to cum before she does.

"Ah fuck Kitty..me too!" I feel my orgasm is approaching so I fuck Kitty as hard as I can. I thrust as deep inside her as I possibly can, hoping I can get her to cum before I do. "Mhmm fuckk..I'm...I'm CUMMING!" Just like that Kitty's orgasm explodes through her body, her walls tighten around my dick and I cum shortly after. I release my sperm inside the condom and help Kitty ride out the rest of her orgasm. Once I am sure that Kitty has finish I still my thrusting motions and pull out of her pussy. I place a sweating and breathless Kitty back down on the floor then dispose of the condom inside the toilet and flush.

"God Fabray I just can't get enough of you. You know how to put it down every single time, that's why I keep coming back for more." She gives me a lingering kiss on my lips. I have to admit that even though Kitty can be jealous and crazy at times, the sex was always incredible. And after being rejected by Mercedes this morning it was kind of nice to be praised by Kitty.

"Thanks Kitty...I have to go now third period is about to start and I don't want to be late." I start to pull up my boxers and pants over my now soft cock.

"Wait that's it, all I get is a thanks Kitty." I hear the frustration in hear voice and I'm definitely not trying to listen to a crazy Kitty after such a great orgasm.

"What do you want me to say Kitty?"

"I don't know I mean you would think that after you just fucked me I would get more than a thanks!"

"Kitty let's not pretend that was more than what it really was..we fucked like we always do. It's not that big of a deal so I don't know what to tell you." I zip up and botton my pants, I just want to get away from Kitty as soon as possible.

"Your such an asshole Fabray!"

"Nope I'm just honest, now I'm going to go to class you have a nice day Kitty." With that I walk out of the stall and leave an upset Kitty behind me.

I avoid Kitty for the rest of the day because I'm not trying to deal with her craziness. I am now headed to the locker room to change because I have football practice in an hour. As I'm walking to the locker room guess who I see standing by her locker..Mercedes. I know that my plan this morning went horribly wrong but Quinn Fabray doesn't give up so easy. I don't know if it's because she is the only girl that has ever rejected me but for some reason I don't want to just let it go. She sees me walking over to her locker and she rolls her eyes then pretends to focus on something in her locker.

"Hey." I lean against the locker beside hers.

"Hello Quinn." I can tell in her voice that she doesn't really want to be bothered by me but she is trying not to be rude.

"So how did you enjoy your first day at McKinley, did you make any friends?"

"I actually did enjoy my first day, I can tell I'm really going to love it here at McKinley." She closes her locker and now we are face to face. I stare into her eyes and she is absolutely beautiful, something about her just makes me want to get to know her better. "I meet a couple of people I can see as potential friends, then their was this one girl who kind of messed up a potential friendship before it could even start." She's says as she eyeballs me..wait is she talking about me.

"So are you talking about me?" I ask her confused.

"Of course I'm talking about you Quinn Fabray, I was actually going to try and be friends with you but you screwed that up. Your friend Santana was so nice to me this morning I thought we all could be friends but I guess you had other plans in mind." She tells me and I can tell that she is the type of girl that doesn't take shit from anyone.

"Look I know that I was a little forward but that is just the way I am."

"A little forward? Quinn you basically proposition me to have sex with you after only our second encounter. I think that is more than just a little forward, I mean do girls really let you talk to them like that?"

"Of course they do, I'm Quinn Fabray girls throw themselves at me everyday and I never get any complaints."

"We'll there's a first time for everything because that type of game don't work on me. I bet you thought you would just spit your game to me and I would just drop my panties for you."

"Yeah that's usually how it works." Mercedes rolls her eyes at me, maybe I'm being too honest right now."I mean even for the girls who aren't into other girls I usually can still work my magic." I step closer to her and gently grab her hand, trying to interlace our fingers but she wasn't having it. "Come on Mercedes don't you think I'm sexy?"

"Actually I think you are a very beautiful girl Quinn but if you think your looks is all you have to offer than that's pretty sad." What the hell I can't believe that she just called me sad. I mean what a girl can't be proud of her looks. Also she called me beautiful which I'm not use to..most of the time I'm called "sexy" or "hot" but never beautiful. Anyway there is also one more thing that I have to offer that normal girls can't." No that's not all that I offer.. I also have an 7 1/2 inch cock."

"Wow really Quinn, is that supposed to impress me that you go around bragging about the size of your penis. Trust me Quinn I know about your extra appendage, almost every girl I've talked to today knows about it. Yet here I stand still not impressed. I'm not interested in just someone's body, I want to know what their heart and mind have to offer me. I can tell from this conversation that all you want to offer me is your vanity and your penis so I'm definitely going to have to pass." I can't believe this is happening, she has turned me down for the second time.

"The crazy thing is..if you had tried to become my friend first, you would of actually had a chance." With that she slides past me and I watch in shock as her figured disappears down the hall. It's now established, Mercedes Jones is definitely different from all the girls I'm use to. If I really want a chance with her I have to change my approach and show her I actually have more to offer her. If a friend is what she wants then that's exactly what she will get. But this is going to be so hard, can I really change my player ways for this one girl? Even if I do change, have I already ruined my chance with her anyway? Ugh I guess only time will tell but all I know is it won't be easy.

THANKS FOR READING MAKE SURE YOU GUYS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW..FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOMED


End file.
